Friedhof
Ein Friedhof (Begräbnisplatz, veraltet Gottesacker, Kirchhof oder Leichenhof) ist ein Ort, an dem Verstorbene, in den meisten Fällen begleitet von einem religiösen oder weltlichen Ritus, bestattet werden. Anlagen aus vorchristlicher Zeit werden in der Archäologie meist als Gräberfelder oder Nekropolen bezeichnet, der Begriff Friedhof findet dennoch auch für antike Anlagen Verwendung. Friedhof leitet sich ursprünglich vom althochdeutschen „frithof“ ab, der Bezeichnung für den einge„fried“eten Bereich um eine Kirche. Der Bedeutungswandel zu einem „Hof des Friedens“ vollzog sich mit dem Verblassen der etymologischen Wurzel. Bekannte Friedhöfe *'Stull Friedhof' - Er liegt außerhalb von Lawrence, Kansas und wird zum Schauplatz der letzten Schlacht zwischen den Erzengeln Luzifer und Michael in Schwanenlied. *'Friedhof in Wyoming' - Samuel Colt konstruierte eine enorm starke Teufelsfalle rund um diesen Friedhof, der als Teufelstor als direkte Verbindung in das Reich der Hölle fungierte. *'Friedhof von Greenville, Illinois' - Dort befindet sich Mary Winchesters Grabstein. Vorkommen *Das Gemälde - Auf dem Friedhof muss die Puppe mit den echten Haaren verbrannt werden. *Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen - In dieser Episode kommen Dean und Sam an einem Friedhof vorbei, auf welchem sie ein verdorrtes Grab entdecken. *Hinter Gittern - Sam und Dean verbrennen die Knochen von Dolores Glockner. *Ein Unglück kommt selten allein - Die Hasenpfote wird auf einem Friedhof vernichtet. *Morgenröte - Die Brüder treffen sich mit Bela Talbot auf einem Friedhof, um Seemanns Geist zu vernichten. *Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester - Samhain befindet sich auf einem Friedhof und schließt einige Schüler in einem Mausoleum ein, in dem er kurz darauf Zombies auferstehen lässt, die über die Schüler herfallen. Der Dämon selbst geht weiter. Als die Winchesters ebenfalls am Friedhof eintreffen, trägt Sam Dean auf, sich um das Mausoleum zu kümmern, was dieser auch tut. Sam selbst geht Samhain nach. *Schulzeit - Sam und Dean sind auf dem Friedhof und verbrennen Barrys Überreste. *Grabräuber - Sam hat einen alten Zeitungsausschnitt von 1990 gefunden, in dem von Fällen von Grabschändung geschildert wird. Dazu ist ein Foto vom Tatort abgedruckt, und im Bildhintergrund sieht man John Winchester stehen. Zudem wurden im letzten Monat drei Leichen vom örtlichen Friedhof vermisst gemeldet, auch ein Barmann namens Joe Barton. *Die echten Geisterjäger - Die Knochen von Leticia Gore müssen verbrannt werden. *Tote tragen keine Karos - Verstorbenen steigen aus ihren Gräbern. *Immer Ärger mit Bobby - Dean und Sam sind auf einem Friedhof in Schottland, um die Knochen von Crowley auszugraben und ihn zu erpressen. *...da war’n sie alle weg - Rufus Turners Beerdigung findet statt. *Patrick, Jane, Lilly, Dale? - Nur die Knochen von Kate Fox können auf dem Friedhof verbrannt werden und die ihrer Schwester Margaret Fox sind nicht im Grab. *Die Geister, die ich rief - Die Knochen von Whitman Van Ness müssen vernichtet werden. *Bad Boys - Sam und Dean sind in der Nacht auf dem Friedhof, um Knochen zu verbrennen. *Tombstone *Moria und Back and to the Future - Chuck ist sauer und öffnet die Hölle. Die Seelen aus der Hölle übernehmen die Körper, die auf de, Friedhof bestattet sind. *The Rupture - Rowena opfert sich Galerie Friedhof.jpg|Stull Friedhof mar.jpg|Marys Grab Supernatural_John_Salvation.jpg|Die Schlacht am Teufelstor friedho.jpg|Rowena opfert sich Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Fiktive Orte Kategorie:Unvollständig